Kilg%re
Ramsey Deacon, nicknamed Kilg%re, is an antagonist in the fourth season of The Flash. After obtaining meta-human-powers, Deacon sets out to kill his former business partners who betrayed him in the past. He uses his newfound powers of hacking any electrical device to do so but after murdering one of the three, Team Flash comes after him and eventually captures him, locking him up at Iron Heights penitentiary. He is portrayed by Dominic Burgess. History Past Together with Tim Kwon, Kurt Weaver and Sheila Agnani, Ramsey invented the app Kilg%re in a garage. They sold it off to a big tech company and made a lot of money. However, Kwon, Weaver and Agnani betrayed Ramsey and while they made a lot of money for selling the app, Deacon did not get anything. Unbeknownst to Deacon, he is part of the plans of Clifford DeVoe. While Deacon is on a bus with several other people, they are struck by dark matter caused by Barry Allen emerging from the speed force - an event orchestrated by DeVoe. This turns the people inside the bus into meta-humans and grants them powers. Deacon gets the power of taking control and hacking into mechanical devices, basically turning him into a human computer virus. After realizing his powers, Deacon sets out Attack on Central City Kilg%re first reveals himself when he attacks Kurt Weaver, now a wealthy businessman. After Weaver has inspected a penthouse he wants to buy and steps into the elevator, Kilg%re takes control of the elevator and causes it to go up and down the floors rapidly, eventually crashing it into the ground and murdering Weaver brutally. After the elevator has crashed, Kilg%re, who has been waiting nearby, leaves the building. Once CCPD investigates, they soon find out that Weaver has been murdered by a hacker. Kilg%re soon attacks Kwon on the open street by hacking into his car. He first reveals himself by changing the music playing inside the car. Once Kwon realizes that something is wrong, Kilg%re hijacks the car controls and sends the car onto a suicide ride throughout the city. Kwon is saved in the last second when Barry dismantles the car during the ride. After Team Flash realizes that the hacker is the same one that killed Weaver, they analyze the hacker's code and realize that it is a virus - not a virtual one but an actual medicinic virus. From this, they deduce that the hacker is a meta-human. As the next step of his plan, Kilg%re heads into the CCPD precinct where Joe West is currently interrogating Kwon. Kilg%re hacks into a bomb squad robot. He has the robot take up a grenade and drives it towards Joe's office, meaning to kill Kwon for good. The robot drops the grenae right in front of Joe and Kwon but while it detonates, Barry enters the room and grabs all fragments out of the air before they can hurt anybody. Thus, Kwon is saved once more but he runs off before anybody can stop him. Meanwhile, Cisco realizes the connection between Kwon and Weaver - the Kilg%re app - and when he opens a newspaper article about the app, Joe realizes that one of the developers of the app, Ramsey Decon, has been in the precinct shortly before the attack. With Kwon seemingly having escaped Kilg%res wrath, he heads directly to Agnani's house and warns her that Deacon is after them and killed Weaver. Agnani doesn't believe it but Deacon himself, who enters the room, confirms it. He compliments Agnani on her house and mentions that it must have cost quite a lot of money. Agnani claims that he could have had that much money too but Deacon interrupts her and claims that Kilg%re was his idea and that they stole it from him. Agnani claims that someone had to - he would have left it half-finished in his garage. Agnani is unwilling to apologize and Deacon hacks her insulin pump. causing it to pump far too much insulin into her body. Kilg%re then leaves with the shocked Kwon, believing Agnani to be dead. However, Agnani is saved in time by Joe West and Kid Flash. Kilg%re forces the captured Kwon to go public and reveal to the world that they stole the Kilg%re malware from Ramsey and betrayed him. However, Cisco manages to locate the source of the live stream and thus Deacon's whereabouts. Team Flash has a serum fabricated that inverts the binary code in Ramsey's DNA and thus disables his powers, at least temporarily. While Team Flash heads out, Kilg%re ends the stream and uses his powers to start a mechanical device that is slowly ripping apart Kwon. However, Barry turns up in time and saves Kwon. Kilg%re, sensing the technology in Barry's suit, hijacks the suit and uses it to first attack and knock out Kid Flash, and then to disable Barry. Kilg%re also stops all communication devices inside Barry's suit and threatens to use the built-in defibrilator to stop Barry's heart. However, when Kilg%re sees that Kwon is running off, he gets distracted for a brief moment which allows Barry to run off. Before Barry can completely get out of reach, Kilg%re activates the suit's self destruction sequence and then heads after Kwon. Deacon eventually corners Kwon. He states that he has the coolest superpower but has gotten tired by now. Thus, he draws a gun and fires it at Kwon but Barry has meanwhile conquered his suit and intervenes. He also stabs Deacon with the counter serum, which takes the powers away from him and knocks him out. Deacon is imprisoned at the meta-human wing of Iron Heights where he is eventually visited by Barry and Joe. They reveals to him that there will be no electronical device nearby and that there are three layers of signal dampening walls between him and the world. They ask him how he could have gotten meta-human powers when he was not even living in Central City during the particle accelerator explosion four years ago. Deacon is amused and claims that he moment was a real life changer. He implies that he was not the only one who got powers when he did, but refuses to give more information. Gallery KilgoreReveal.png|Kilg%re taunts Weaver before killing him KilgoreAttacksWeaver.png|Kilg%re causes Weaver's death DeaconAttacks.png|Kilg%re confronts Kwon and Agnani KilgoreGun.png|Kilg%re tries to shoot Kwon KilgoreDefeated.png|Kilg%re is defeated KilgorePrison.png|Kilg%re is arrested Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Flash Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sophisticated